Pobre Diabla
by haher
Summary: Sonfict de la canción "Pobre Diabla" de Marisa Rodriguez y la novela Peruana. HHr


**Capítulo Único**

**Autor: **H&H (haher / H y H)

**Canción: **Pobre Diabla (Marisa Rodriguez)

**Novela: **Pobre Diabla, Lima - Perú - 2000

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente 6 meses desde que la persona que había pasado 5 años al lado suyo, falleció. Todo había sido tan rápido, cómo se habían conocido, se entendieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Era una pareja muy estable, muy feliz que vivieron los últimos 5 años lejos de sus familias, en el lejano Egipto. Ella una gran arqueóloga y él un gran embajador. Se alejó por fin de todo aquello que le había causado tanto dolor; la muerte de sus padres, la desaparición de su mejor amigo, la pérdida de muchos amigos y casi le cuesta hasta su propia vida. Tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pero tomó la decisión que no quería esa vida para su familia, así que renunció al mundo mágico y siguió su vida normal, en el mundo muggle, queriendo algo mejor, superando y olvidando todo, porque el tiempo cura las heridas. 

**_Un tiempo atras_**

**_yo tuve un hermoso amor_**

**_que conquisto mi corazon_**

_**nunca lo pude olvidar.**_

Muy a su pesar, esta persona nació con una enfermedad, que aunque la tecnología y la medicina hayan avanzado, aún es muy difícil de curar: la hemofilia. Un día salió de El Cairo hacia Luxor, accidentalmente, chocó, se hizo múltiples heridas y falleció antes de llegar al hospital más cercano, debido a la distancia y las fuertes hemorragias sufridas. Hermione sufrió mucho al enterarse que su esposo había muerto. Sin duda, era un nuevo golpe para su vida. ¿Acaso todos los seres que quería se tenían que morir? Así como tuvo que tomar la decisión de irse, tuvo que tomar la decisión de volver, pues debía hacerse cargo de la herencia que Franz le había dejado en Londres y que quiera o no, la tenía que manejar. Aunque se tuviera que encontrar con todo su pasado, accedió.

**_Pero se fue,_**

**_y yo pense que nunca mas_**

**_tendria la oportunidad_**

_**de enamorarme otra vez.**_

"Bienvenidos a Londres", decía la señorita que los recibía en la manga del avión. Tenía un presentimiento; algo iba a suceder. Después de cinco largos años, lo único que deseaba era llegar al departamento de su esposo en el centro de Londres, dejar todo y comenzar una nueva vida. No había querido saber nada del mundo mágico antes y mucho menos ahora. Tenía pensado quedarse sólo hasta que todo este establecido y volver a Egipto para manejar los negocios desde ahí. Caminaba distraída, buscando los papeles que necesitaba en esos momentos y chocó con alguien.

Disculpe…yo no quise…estaba distraída – se disculpó, mientras recogía sus cosas

No se preocupe, en realidad yo iba muy apurado y no la vi – le ofreció la mano para levantarse del suelo

Gracias – no reconocía a la persona que tenía al frente, pero había algo en su mirada que la dejaba sin habla – Te…tengo que irme.

Espera, se te cayó esto – lo recogió del suelo – Parece un pasaporte

Ya ni se donde tengo la cabeza – reconoció

De nada, pero si sigue así, va a perder más que eso – hubo un silencio – Soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto – estrechó la mano, sosteniendo la mirada.

¿Disculpe! – no creía en las coincidencias - ¿Ha…Harry Potter? – estaba tan cambiado

Si…. ¿y usted es?

Discúlpeme, pero me tengo que ir – no podía ser, no quería encontrarse con su pasado – Un….un taxi me está esperando – salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente y dejando a Harry muy desconcertado, sabía que la conocía de algún lugar

_**Pero llegaste como ave en aguacero**_

_**desde un bello lucero en el atardecer.**_

_**Y me miraste y pedimos un deseo,**_

**_asi fue la primera vez, que yo te vi_**

Algo había causado en ella ese encuentro tan repentino. Ella había estado enamorada d su mejor amigo durante toda la etapa escolar, pero nunca se lo había demostrado ni dicho. Parte de olvidar todo su pasado, era también olvidarse de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que casi muere preso de un asesino. Algo en ella había vuelto a nacer, algo que ella ignoraba que estaba presente, algo que definitivamente, no esperó, pero aún era muy temprano para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El choque tan pronto con su pasado, le había abierto viejas heridas, ahora los únicos sentimientos que habitaban en ella eran la nostalgia, tristeza, alegría y deseo; sí, deseo de volver con sus amigos, de que ese pasado no tenga tantas heridas y de poder estar todos juntos. Lamentablemente no podía ser así. Se echó a llorar sin remedio sobre la cama.

**_Pobre diabla enamorada_**

**_de este amor imposible_**

**_no quiero vivir sufriendo_**

_**porque no estas aqui, conmigo**_

Casi entrando en la noche, salió a tomar un café, a una heladería cercana, a la cual podía ir caminando, ya la había notado, al ir hacia el departamento. Entro y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana y pidió un café expresso. No bebía nada, sólo miraba detenidamente la taza de café abrumada en sus pensamientos. Hasta que una voz, la distrajo…

Hola, que bueno verte de nuevo aquí. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Yo…yo ya me iba – estaba sobresaltada, no quería verlo.

No, por favor – suplicó tomándola del brazo – Yo no quiero hacerte daño, sólo quiero que hablemos – se sentó – Siento que te conozco.

¿Hablar sobre? – temía haber sido reconocida – Yo a usted no lo conozco

Yo se que por la pinta que tengo parezco zarrapastroso – intentaba tranquilizarla – El pelo largo, maltratado, con rastas, barba, pulseras hippies, collares, mi mochila sucia, este pantalón que parece de payaso, la venda…

No quisiera ser grosera, pero debe irme, me esperan.

Soy mochilero hace 3 años, he viajado por todo América del Sur - la interrumpió – queriendo conocer la otra parte del mundo, ya que este país no tenía nada bueno para ofrecerme.

¿Cómo que no tiene nada bueno? Estás en Inglaterra – algo la obligaba a quedarse

Perdí todo acá y casi hasta pierdo la vida, por eso preferí irme lejos, para olvidar el pasado

Igual que yo – mencionó sin pensarlo

¿Perdón? – ahora ya entendía

Perdón, pero no suelo conversar con extraños – se levantó de la mesa

No, no te vayas – la tomó del brazo – Yo no soy ningún extraño.

¿Si? – cuestionó algo nerviosa – Yo no conozco a ningún, Harry….. – se hizo la que pensaba el apellido - ¿Goper?

De echo, Potter – respiró hondo – Es en serio, parece como si algo quisiera que nos reencontremos – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione

¿Cómo! – lo inevitable acababa de suceder

Si – la miró fijamente – Que bueno verte de vuelta Herms – la susodicha calló sentada sobre la silla. Todos sus planes se habían arruinado

Hermione se puso pálida, y se notaba bastante nerviosismo en ella. No lo podía creer, se había reencontrado cara a cara con su pasado, porque Harry era todo lo que quedaba de él. Se frotó las manos por el rostro, decidiendo hablar con él. No sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido esa noche de tomar decisiones, ni mucho menos, su huída, así lo había determinado Harry. Para él, fue algo que las circunstancias lo obligaron.

Harry estaba resentido, pero a la vez, se moría de felicidad por dentro que Hermione haya vuelto, la encontró más grande, más madura, más mujer. Le pidió las razones y ambos se entendieron, porque ambos querían olvidar el pasado y alejarse del mundo mágico, donde crecieron y pasaron su adolescencia, porque después de ello, se separaron. Cada uno tenía sus motivos, sus miedos, la incertidumbre y ambos se entendieron, por lo que decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad como amigos. Los dos necesitaban del otro, era tan extraño.

Harry se rapó el pelo, quedándose pelado con el frío que hacía en Inglaterra, decidió comprarse un auto y para vivir, tenía un hotel o la casa de Sirius, aunque sentía que no le pertenecía, optó por quedarse allí. Cada día que pasaba, necesitaba tenerla más cerca, estar más tiempo con ella; Algo había causado ese encuentro, no podía parar de pensar sobre su amiga que ahora estaba convertida en mujer. Lo mismo pasaba con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos verdes, necesitaba verlo, algo en ella había nacido de nuevo ¿amor, tal vez, pero no estaba segura, la muerte de su Franz, aún estaba presente.

**_Pobre diabla enamorada_**

**_que vive desesperada_**

**_ya no puedo conquistarte_**

_**no se que voy a hacer.**_

Esto no puede ser. Simplemente es así, Harry pertenece a mi pasado, que lo debo olvidar. Yo me prometí olvidar el pasado, dejar todo atrás.

Entonces hazlo, pero no sigas con esto. Toma una decisión rápido, porque no se que va a pasar, si no lo haces ahora mismo.

Martha, por favor. Sabes que no es fácil. Conozco a Harry hace muchísimo tiempo, tal vez sea sólo el momento, una confusión por el reencuentro. Tal vez estoy confundiendo los sentimientos

No opinabas lo mismo cuando te besó en la cena de la otra noche.

Aún estaba todo muy fresco – la miró significativamente – Está bien¿A quién quiero engañar? – dijo con obviedad – Creo… creo que no estuve enamorada de Franz.

Hermione no digas eso ni en broma, tenle un poco de respeto.

Es que es verdad, nunca había sentido algo así cuando me besó

Entonces…

¡Mira que habló! Yo no me puedo enamorar de Harry

Toma una decisión¡ya!

**_Mi corazon_**

**_no se podia enamorar_**

**_le preguntaba la razon_**

_**no me sabia contestar.**_

El Cairo, una ciudad tan cálida y tan lejana a la vez. Bajó del avión decidida. No quería reconocer que estaba enamorada de Harry. Quizás no quería aceptar que nunca estuvo enamorada de Franz, eso la aterraba aún mucho más. Llegó a su departamento y tenía más culpa, ya que todo lo que estaba allí le recordaba a Franz. Sin embargo, no podía ni pudo sacarse a Harry Potter de la cabeza. Un mochilero, tres años afuera y sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Eran lo único que quedaba de ese mundo que se destruyó a pedacitos.

**_Y me aleje_**

**_para olvidar ese querer_**

**_que solo le perteneció_**

_**a ese hombre que se fue.**_

Aló, si buenos días. Quisiera saber en cuánto es el próximo vuelo a Egipto – le hacía recordar mucho a cuando decidió alejarse de Inglaterra.

Tenemos uno que sale en 2 horas, con escalas en…

Reservo un pasaje por favor a nombre de Harry Potter

Sus datos por favor… - pasaron unos minutos – Gracias por viajar en Aerolíneas Desérticas, que te lleva a cualquier destino de África.

Si, si. Gracias a ustedes a también.

Colgó y en media hora estuvo en el aeropuerto recogiendo su pasaje y más tarde ya pisaba Egipto. La pregunta era por dónde empezar a buscar, pues mucho no sabía donde vivía Hermione en esa ciudad. Si era arqueóloga en alguna de las expediciones deben de conocerla o en alguna compañía. Si eso no resultaba, optaría por el lado de Franz; en el consulado se deben de acordar de él.

¡Hermione! – gritó al verla salir del edificio donde le habían indicado algunos pobladores

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo" – respiró hondo y dio media vuelta – Ho…hola Harry

¿Hola Harry? – preguntó - ¿Nada más?

¿Hay algo más que agregar?

Si, quiero saber por qué te fuiste así.

Harry, en verdad quiero estar sola, por eso volé millones de kilómetros

Eso no es cierto, tu estás huyendo

¿Huir de qué? – se enfadó por la actitud de su amigo y más por que tenía razón – Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

De lo mismo que te hizo huir hace algunos años

¡Nada que ver! – gritó – Yo sólo he venido para estar sola y encargarme de mis cosas. Tengo una vida acá

Sí y también en Inglaterra, a la que renunciaste por miedo.

Ya te dije que yo no le tengo miedo a nada – se puso nerviosa al sentir la cercanía de Harry – Sólo continúo con mi vida

¿A no? – se acercó aún más - ¿Ni a esto? – le dio un beso muy profundo, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo con delicadeza. Un escalofrío se apoderó de la chica, quien poco a poco fue respondiendo. Se separaron

Harry…per…perdón – se echó a llorar silenciosamente en el hombro del chico

No tengo nada que perdonarte. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir por tercera vez

No va a pasar, porque yo nunca pude olvidarme de ti – se besaron muy tiernamente.

_**Pero encontraste**_

_**perdida en la niebla**_

_**la llave de mi alma**_

**_en el amanecer._**

Subieron al departamento de Hermione. Dejó sus cosas y salieron a comer.

Gracias – le dijo al mesero al terminar de ordenar

Tenemos que arreglar eso de dónde vivir.

Tu decide, si quieres nos mudamos o si quieres nos quedamos a vivir en tu departamento

Yo me refería al país – Harry entendió – Si quieres regresamos…

No, como tu quieras. Yo no tengo problema en quedarme a vivir en Egipto

Pero Harry…

Si aquí está tu trabajo. Además yo no tengo nada en Inglaterra, ni familia, ni amigos.

Yo preferiría irme.

Es por Franz¿no? – la chica asintió – Si tu trabajo es arqueología, podemos irnos a otro lugar¿Qué te parece México? - no le soltaba las manos

Eso ya lo pensaremos, pero no me quiero quedar aquí, por favor

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te molestes, ni fastidies? – asintió por segunda vez – ¿Lo amabas? – Hermione se quedó helada.

Amar es lo que siento por ti en este momento. Creo que a él lo quería demasiado, pero no sentí lo que siento cuando estoy contigo – Harry se acercó y le dio un corto beso.

**_Sin darme cuenta_**

**_abriste poco a poco_**

**_todos los sentimientos que_**

_**yo olvide**_

Bienvenidos a Hawai, esperamos que disfruten de su estadía.

¿Lista para pasar una luna de miel increíble? – se habían casado hace pocos días por civil y solos, ya que no tenían con quien compartir ese momento especial.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias... Bueno esta historia la tenía hace bastante aquí en el Document Manager, pero por alguna extraña razón mi computadora no se le da la gana de mostrarme y no la podía editar. Me encanta esta canción, se las recomiendo 100, es muuuy buenaaa. No tiene nada que ver con Don Omar. Es de una novela que se llama Pobre Diabla que dieron en el 2000, peruana, cuando las novelas peruanas eran buenas. Tuvieron su época, pero ahora nada que ver... alguna que otra. Esta es la historia de un joven que su mamá era empleada en la casa de su papá, pero los abandonó y luego de 20 años, el papá conoce a una chica y decide pasar los 3 meses que le quedan con ella. Se muere y le deja la herencia (plata, una casona y una editorial) a ellos dos y bueno, pasó lo de todas las novelas, se enamoran, pero no podían tener nada porque si no perdían la herencia y la familia se quedaba con todo. Él perdía más que ella, porque era para lo único que habñia ido a la capital, para tomar todo lo que siempre le perteneció. A demás hay un asesino a sueldo que los persigue.Una historia complicada pero demasiado bonita y mostra, en serio. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no es hoy, mañana publicaré **"¿Seguro que es una Mentira?"**,ya tengo el capítulo echo. Besos, cuídense, chau


End file.
